The Wrath of the Assassin of Chaos
by Peseus the Assassin of the old
Summary: Annabeth died during the war, and soon percy's world falls apart. He joins Chaos in hopes that he becomes stronger. What for? To avenge Annabeth's death. Will he get his revenge?
1. Prologue

**The Assassin's Wrath**

**Another Chaos story by me, however this one is more original. I did get some idea's, so I really appreciate the other writers stories. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or really any of these characters but Zack and he is an asshole that no one likes.**

Prologue

(Alpha pov)

It was a moonless night. I could sense the fear of my prey. I silently stalked my prey, waiting for them to venture into the shadows. In the dimly lit street, I could see my prey stumbling in fear. He should've known better than to run into the deserted street. His breathing was ragged, he's head swung from side to side, fear evident in his eyes. Enough I decided. I took out one of my poisoned daggers and threw it towards his chest, he landed with a thud.

"What do you want?" The slave trader croaked, seeing me approach.

"I want your death"

I clicked my fingers and the poison accelerated. He screamed in agony and fear as the poison accelerated towards his heart. He took one final gasp of air before his dishevelled body collapsed. I watched as his body disintegrated into dust, blowing into the air as a calm breeze swept by.I faint trace of a smile lingered upon my face. His death meant the freedom of many lives. I turned around and quickly ran towards my jet, eager to report my success and to meet her…..

My jet was waiting for me in the docks of the planet Arenth, the people of this planet knew better than to touch my jet. My jet was the colour of pure blackness, equipped with the latest weaponry and technology. It had an alpha sign, clearly engraved upon the sides of my jet, the sign was enough to send shivers of fear through my enemies.

"Master Alpha, Chaos has asked for you to return to your headquarters." The computerised voice told me.

"That's fine. Wake me up when we arrive please." I went to sleep. I had the nightmare that has been haunting me ever since I left earth.

*Flashback*

_"Percy, well done. We have defeated Gaia." Chiron told me. I was tired, but I didn't go to sleep yet. _

_My eyes scanned the field, "Where is Annabeth?" I asked Chiron. I could see that he was on the verge of tears. That told me everything. My true love was dead, I broke down into tears. I got up, anger, pain and suffering lit in my eyes. The remaining monsters were rallying to the Minotaur. Our campers were sorely battered. Something clicked, flames lit in my sea green pupils. In a frenzy of rage I got up. I tore through the enemy lines, destroying anything that dared to stand against my way. I was a whirlwind of death as I fought with pure hatred and rage. The scene slowly faded._

_Next I was in the dinner pavilion._

_I saw all my friends all gathering around Zack (my half brother), they were all watching Zack gloat. Zack saved a camper's life by killing a hellhound and now he is the hero of the camp. Chiron trotted over. "Percy I bear you bad news. Your mother's apartment burnt down, no one survived." My eyes widened with disbelief. I was on the verge of tears, I was about to leave when my father appeared at the head of the pavilion. "I am here to declare Zack the greatest hero ever. He shall be granted immortality. He is also by favourite son!" At this, I burst into tears and left._

*Flashback end*

I woke up, sweat glistened on my forehead. "We have arrived master Alpha." I shakily got up. I looked at Annabeth's photo and stiffly exited into our headquarters. I saw Jacob approach me "I see you have succeeded again. Chaos told me to tell you that you should meet him in his office at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning." I nodded, walking back towards my room. I sat on my bed thinking reflecting about my past.

_1500 years ago_

I had exited camp, wondering aimlessly in the forest. My life was hell right now. I have almost no friends, no family and a father that cares more about the saviour of a camper than the saviour of Olympus. The thought of this caused me to explode in anger. I uncapped riptide and cut a tree in half. I knew Grover would've lectured me about my actions but I hardly cared. I was sucked into a void of anger and despair.

The days wore on, I killed hundreds of monsters. As each day past, I grew weaker, until I was so weak I couldn't even stand. During that night, a genderless person greeted me. He wore a robe that had stars and constellations on them. Even my favourite one, the huntress was on his robe .

"Perseus Jackson. I've been watching you these days. My name is Chaos the creator of the universe. In the past few centuries, I've begun to realise I'm fading. To prevent me from fading, I've decided to create an army, so that my name shall once again be worshipped. I've decide to recruit special demigods. Demigods like you, whom have given up hope in the world. So Perseus, do you wish to join?"

"My lord, I would be delighted." I was whisked away and teleported into a huge city. There was a huge building in the middle. The only people I could see were all wearing either robes of black or black armour. "This is the city I built solely for the uses of people in my army. Come follow me into our base." He left with me trailing behind him.

He led me into the arena. The arena was huge, like his robe it was like space. The white, yellow and red stars where all over the dome, surrounded in an endless wave of darkness. Like the gods, I can be in many places at once. I shall personally train you but first, swear you oath to me." I looked at him and begun chanting "I, Perseus Jackson swear my allegiance to Chaos, I shall follow his orders and strive to rid the universe of those who so wrong." I don't know where I got the words but my skin glowed. My senses felt a lot more sensitive, I felt stronger. "This is my blessing Percy."


	2. Chapter 1:Training till i'm nearly dead

Chapter 1: Training my till I'm nearly dead

1000 years ago

(Alpha pov)

"I see, you have perfected you weapon skills. You can even shoot an arrow straight." Chaos said with a hint of awe in his voice.

"I had a great teacher."

"Now you I shall teach you how to control your godly powers. My blessing also gave you the capacity to use some of the other gods' power. I shall teach you how to use some things like how to master Zeus's thunder and how to fly." I must've looked at him funny because he told me it was true.

That night I went for a swim to relax, I took off my hoddie and went for a long relaxing swim. It was 1am and I thought no one would be here, how wrong I was. As I was swimming freestyle in the pool chaos created, I accidentally hit someone's head. For that I received a smack. I turned around and saw something I would never believe, it was Zoe Nightshade.

She was about to smack me again when she saw me. "Why is thee here?" She asked uncertainly. I was not to know that we both thought this was a dream. I suddenly grabbed her and hugged her. I the begun crying like a wuss, she pinched herself before muttering that this isn't a dream. "Percy, why are you crying? I though you would be happy to see thee." I looked into her black eyes, then at here brunette hair and replied, "You are my first friend I met in a long time. Annabeth is dead and the campers betrayed me…" She looked shocked at my emotional breakdown, but she tried her best to calm me down.

The next few years were heaven. Zoe and I begun dating and she taught me how to shoot better. Chaos continued teaching me how to use my godly powers. In the night Zoe and I slept together (she has finally stopped hating boys), we often had very steam make out sessions at night. My tongue wrestling hers.

"This is your final test Percy. If you win you shall be an assassin and a commander. You shall have an army if you past this test." 500 automatons came out from the gates. These weren't your everyday automatons. Those automatons were made of celestial bronze, almost impossible to damage. With a roar of defiance I charged, I sidestepped a slash and kicked that automaton, sending it flying into the ones behind it. Quickly I uncapped riptide, my sword was blessed so it can easily penetrate these automaton armour.

The fight rages on, I battered the automatons with water, thunder and hurricanes. They kept coming; my sword was an ark of destruction as I plummeted into them. I've lost my Achilles curse, because when Annabeth died my connection was cut. I was in my own personal hurricane. My brain was working overtime, roll, slash, block, dodge, use powers. I instinctively fought, letting my ADHD take over. When I got grazed by a cut I got extremely mad.

I grabbed 2 automatons and smashed them on the ground, an earthquake suddenly shook the arena. The remaining enemies were sent sprawling on the floor. After the fight that last 2 hours, I was exhausted. "Well done Perseus, I appoint you Alpha, the commander of Squad Alpha and the 2nd in charge after me.

I was frightened by my own abilities, 500 years ago I wouldn't have stand a chance against 10. Yet today I killed 500 automatons. I could see a black aura of power that I was emitting, I realise that this was because of Chaos, this must've happened after I mastered the potential of his blessing. Around me soldiers were staring at me in awe. A wave of exhaustion washed over me, after the exhilaration wore of, I realised how tired I was. I closed my eyes and collapsed on the spot, the last thing I saw was Zoe catching me. I happily past out in her soft yet firm arms.

I awoke gasping. "How long have I been out?" I asked, seeing chaos by my side and Zoe sleeping on the chair beside me. "About a month, Zoe has been caring for you all this time. The test drained you a lot." Holy shit, I got up and headed to the arena, I need to practice now.


	3. Chapter 2:Back to Earth? No way!

**By the way Percy took a bath in river Styx to fight the giants in the 2nd giant war.**

Chapter 2: Back to Earth? No way!

(Alpha pov)

Well that's my past. Anyway I headed off to Chaos's office, it was quarter to 9 and it was better early than late. "Ah Perseus, I see you have another blessing upon you. What did you do this time?" I could see genuine interest in Chaos's eyes. "After freeing the Puntyions, they gave me a drink. My skin is 10 times harder than diamonds and I have double of my previous endurance." I could see amazement? Shock? Whatever it was Chaos was impressed.

"Tomorrow you are to return to Earth and see it so that Gaia is permanently destroyed." Chaos said, waiting for my reaction. What I felt was mixed emotions. Returning to the camp that betrayed me? Fuck! Killing Gaia? Hell yes! I shall avenge my fallen beloved one. Chaos interrupted my evil thoughts of revenge.

"Before you go, you must train with me for a whole day to become accustomed to your new abilities." It's been ages since I trained with Chaos. Since then I became a lot stronger, my godly powers were stronger and I had a lot more godly powers. I even mastered some of the titans and primordial god's powers. Today is goanna be fun I thought to myself. I left to visit Zoe.

I barely dodge that strike. Chaos was almost going full out on me. My powers have been enhanced so much I was almost evenly matched with Chaos. Let's just say if we fought 100 times I would win 40 times, if he didn't use the power of the void. If he did I would win 1 out of 100 times, then again that would be cheating. Anyway, back to the match, I rose Alpha riptide (yes it got an upgrade when I did a favour for one of the powerful deities in another planet) and Omega Tideslasher (A sword made from the essence of Chaos).

I swung my swords in a deadly path, Chaos dodged it by flipping backwards. I spun backwards swing riptide to his right before quickly swinging tideslasher to his/her left. Chaos saw that coming and ducked, while my back was still turned, he/she kicked me on the back and was sent sprawling on the ground. I attacked him with my abilities, throwing thunder, ice shards and even flames. At last I surrendered.

So my day continued, killing automatons and fighting Chaos. Finally the day ended and I could make out with Zoe. Zoe is always surprising me, she managed to modernise. She even stoped saying thee. Anyway we were fighting for dominance, she being a hunter before tried to dominate but I, being the second most powerful person in the world also tried.

(Third person pov)

The gods were in the throne room with the immortal campers (The cabin leaders of the 2nd giant war) and hunters. "Has anyone seen Percy Jackson?" Poseidon asked a streak of tear glistened on his face.

"Why would anyone care? You've got me!"Zack said with his usual cocky tone.

"You will never I mean never replace Percy Jackson! You're a fraud! You said you killed half of the giants when it was Percy!" Poseidon thundered, Zack retreating in fright.

"We got more important matters at hand brother. Gaia and all her sons and daughters are rising." Zeus muttered darkly. The room feel silent.

"Without Percy, we have no chance of winning. With him we stand a very slim chance but a chance nonetheless." Athena said darkly.

"That has come to my attention so I shall send my adopted son, the second strongest being in the universe after me. I shall also send Regiment Alpha (swordfighters) and Regiment Delta (Archers skilled with poison and healing). I will also send another 2 commanders Delta (Zoe) and Omega (not telling). Altogether I shall send around 150 elite troops." A person dressed in a robe of planets and stars. The gender of this person is unknown.

"Lord Chaos!" Athena bowed, quickly followed by everyone but Zack.

"Before I go, I must warn you. Do not anger Alpha. He hates Earth." With that Chaos disappeared. The Olympians all sighed with relief until Athena spoke.

"Only 150 people? We can't win!" The room's atmosphere became tense again, the Olympians were silent.

"I Beg to differ", 3 people wearing black robes of came out from a portal similar to the one Chaos came from.

(Alpha Pov)

"I am Alpha, adopted son of Chaos and commander of Chaos's army, I only follow Chaos's orders! I am Commander of Regiment Alpha, we specialise in the use of godly powers along with sword skills. Beside me are Delta and Omega. We are here by Chaos's orders to help you win this war. Now commanders, introduce yourself."

"I am Delta, commander of Regiment Delta and second in command. I am an archer and I am skilled with poison, healing and with the use of a dagger."

"I am Omega, Commander of Regiment Omega. My regiment is busy on another mission however I was asked to come here. We are skilled with spying and sword skills."

"Just so you get it! Alpha squad specialise in melee and godly powers, they are the most powerful squad. Delta squad specialise in healing and strategising, they are also powerful fighters. Omega squad specialise in intelligence gathering as well as pure attack might. Do you get it?" I spat the last sentence in disgust, gee I hate those Olympians.

"And you people are strong?" Zeus asked.

"I will display it at the arena today. Our troops shall arrive within the next few days. I hear the hunters are also at camp. Everyone at camp plus the Olympians against us three. That shall display our military might" I spoke the Olympians must have thought we were crazy as they were staring at us funny. We just smirked.

We left towards camp.

**I will try to update soon but I'm kinda busy these few days. I might update again or within the next few days. Also promise longer chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3 Let's bash some gods

**In this chapter Hades participates in the fight because his one of the big 3. And Alpha requested Zeus to let him participate. **

Chapter 3: Let's bash some gods.

(Nico pov)

As the 3 Commanders entered camp I realise something. They were emitting powerful auras, especially Alpha. When I went close to him, I sensed his hatred and his power. Being near him was almost enough to make me faint. The Alpha had a sword on his left, a couple of daggers were visible (no doubt he had mare concealed), a bow and a quiver full of arrows. He might not have huge bulky muscles, but his aurora emitted way more fear than muscles will ever emit.

Next to him was Delta and Omega. They both emitted auras, however their aura was no way as strong as Alpha. Alpha radiated power to an extent that I felt like an ant, the others both emitted auras that made me feel weak. I shuddered thinking about the prospect of fighting them.

(Alpha pov)

"Percy, when do we reveal our identities?" Delta asked

"After we thrash those gods at the arena today. Btw I want Zack"

"Yeah and don't bash the hunters and Artemis too much, they are still family to me."

"No problems, Nightshade."

**Time skip at the arena**

We entered the arena, quickly the demigods and hunters swarmed inside, surrounding us. The conch blew and the fight begun. Omega and I were busy knocking hunters and campers down. Delta stayed behind, shooting down our enemies with her unlimited arrows. As Zack approached me, I grew extremely angry. He was the guy that lied and stole all my friends, he even has an ego bigger than Manhattan. I strode towards him, punching him in the guts followed by a quick sweep with my leg. I then punched him in the face before kicking him in the guts, causing him to fly uncontrollably into at least 20 campers. All of them were instantly knocked out.

I ducked under a swing at my neck and elbowed the attacker. I parried another stroke and threw a dagger at him. The dagger penetrated his arm, the poison instantly knocking him out. "Enough!" I growled. I summoned 5 hurricanes and a huge tsunami, campers and hunters alike were swept of their feet. With that all the campers and hunters collapsed.

The gods came up, they were the only ones left and I hadn't even broken a sweat. Zeus threw a thunderbolt at me which I deflected with the slightest ease. Poseidon summoned a tsunami which I easily stopped by using my powers. Hades summoned a bunch of warriors that I instantly killed. Demeter tried to wrap us in vines, but I easily cut them. Hephaestus threw fire at me which I blocked with water. The rest of the gods just shot beams of pure energy at us. I laughed and deflected their attacks.

"Attack!" Zeus roared enraged. Ares came up with a huge broad sword, swinging it at me. I grabbed the sword and punched him in the jaws, instantly knocking him out cold. Zeus pounded me with thunderbolts which I blocked. I saw Omega to my right. Omega was battling Athena and Aphrodite at the same time. Delta was behind me. She was sending constant barrages of arrows at Artemis and Apollo. I caught Zeus thunderbolt and threw it at Poseidon whom collapsed to the ground. Quickly I vapour travelled behind Zeus and smashed him on the head with the flat of my blades. He also collapsed. Hades summoned more warriors which I sent back to the underworld, using my powers (yes I got most of the gods' powers). I quickly dashed to him and slashed at his chest which he parried. I somersaulted behind him and smashed him on the head with the hilt of my sword.

With the big 3 down, the gods were low on moral. I saw the gods get distracted, Athena and Aphrodite fell. Apollo also fell as one of Delta's arrows (yes her arrows are flat so she doesn't damage them too bad) hit him on the face. I quickly vapour travelled behind Artemis and froze her into a block of ice. Now it was only Demeter, Hera, Dionysus, Hermes and Hephaestus left. I threw a dagger at Hera and Hermes, they quickly fell. Dionysus tried to wrap me in grape vines but I use fire to burn the vines. Delta shot Dionysus in the groin. Mr D fell clasping his groin. Demeter tried to attack Omega with vines, she threw a dozen daggers. 5 of the 12 daggers hit Demeter and Demeter collapsed. With only Hephaestus left, I summoned an arch of lightning that electrocuted him. "How was the fight?" I ask Delta and Omega, I was slightly puffing.

"Great" They chimed. Chaos appeared and I asked him to recover the Olympians, campers and hunters. With some energy from the void, Chaos brought them back before disappearing again. The Olympians got up and glared at us. "Who are you? You have my powers, Poseidon's powers and Hade's powers. How can that be? We didn't have a threesome that's for sure!" Zeus muttered.

"Ah I will tell you in a sec, but these powers are simply from Chaos's blessing. Not only that, but in several missions I got blessed, 1 from Osiris another from Thor. I got many other blessings but these 2 gave me the ability to use your powers better than you can." I told them, seeing their awe in their faces. "Now let us reveal our identities."

"I was a hunter and I've been a constellation for a short time. My name is Zoe Nightshade." Delta took of her hoddie to reveal her beautiful face. I saw some campers sigh, their girlfriends slapping them back to reality. Artemis and her hunters rushed to hug her, joy evidently on their faces. "I missed you my huntress." Artemis said giving her former hunter a long hug. When they finished their greetings, Omega came forward.

"I was a camper whom fought in the 2nd titan war. I was a spy but ultimately did the right thing, ending up in Elysium. I am Selena Beauregard," Omega took of her helmet to reveal her once again beautiful face. Aphrodite and most of the immortal came up and greeted her. The campers once again sighed, daydreaming before getting slapped back to reality. I snickered at this, foolish campers. As the crowd melted back I stood forward.

"I was a camper too. I hate this place as my friends betrayed me here, I especially hate Zack for reasons you will soon know. I was offered to be a god. I killed 3 titans and 7 giants. I was the saviour of Olympus until Zack came along and claimed my title. I am Percy Jackson." I took of my hoddie and the campers cheered. I must be a legend here, not that I care. My father stared at me crying, he came forward and gave me a big hug. "I don't know what happened, Zack made me think he was the saviour of Olympus. I am so sorry Percy." I looked at him, he was acting strange the days before I left camp. "I forgive you and all the campers, maybe not some of the immortal campers as they ditched me. The other campers, I forgive you guys as you weren't there when it happened.

I swore I saw some girls, well almost most of the girls, even 1 or 2 hunters faint as I gave them my signature grin. Ha ha ha I laughed in my head.

**Btw should I make it more romantic? Zoe dies and Percy fell in love with someone else? well pm me or review to tell me. If so I would probably hook him up with Annabeth or Artemis. Yeah yeah I know, Annabeth is supposed to be dead but maybe she isn't. Anyway Tell me pls. Btw Longer and better chapters (longer updating time) or these types of chaps?**


	5. Chapter 4:Kidnapped

**Well so far Zoe is gonna die and Artemis is going to become Percy's new girlfriend. I got bored of the action so this one is more romantic, there is actions in this one too you know…. Pls review and tell me should Zoe die or not. Btw I just realise I spelt aura wrong…. So sorry.**

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

(Poseidon pov)

My son was standing there, he was different. His carefree eyes are now full of sadness, it was more serious, yet there were still hints of joy. Those were the eyes of one whom has been through much pain and misery. I felt responsible for his misery. If only I was more fatherly towards him, if only I had protected Sally better. His eyes weren't the only thing that changed… He had a powerful aura, when he first entered; he had an aura of pure hatred. Now his aura was more protective, the one a leader typically has. He was grown much.

I rushed to hug my son that I haven't seen for a centuries, it's been 1500 years since I last saw him. I wouldn't have cared if he punched me because I was a jerk to him, as long as his alright I'm happy. Surprisingly he didn't push me away, when he said I was forgiven I almost jumped for joy. I let Melbourne and New York have calmer seas since I felt so happy. Yes a god should be more serious but this is my long lost son we are talking about.

(Artemis pov)

My heart beat accelerated, I could feel my cheeks grow warm and I felt weird. What is this? Had I fallen for a boy? I was already extremely happy seeing Zoe but how come I grew happier seeing Percy? I know I respected him but like him. _I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him! _I am a maiden, a virgin how can I have fallen in love. "Hey are you blushing little sis?" My annoying brother asked. "I'm not blushing! And don't call me little sis! I'm older than you!" I snapped, my brother is so annoying sometimes. I took Zoe's hand and led him into the forest to catch up with my former lieutenant.

(Alpha pov)

I gave Zoe a quick peck before she went off with Artemis for their catch up talk. I love Zoe but I just can't seem to get over Annabeth… There is also Artemis, god she's a fine girl. I know I'm 1518 years old but I've still got some of my teenage hormones. As Artemis walked away I looked at her cute swaying bum, I could feel my private part begin to get erected. _What are you think Jackson? You're here to help them not to fuck them! _I scolded myself mentally.

I went off to command my troops to instruct the campers, I then went to teach my siblings how to control their water power better. My siblings were quite happy to see me. They pounced on me, almost making me fall. "Hey there little brother and sisters. Your immortal camper is Zack right? Well he probably sucks at teaching, so I'm here to teach you guys." I grinned at my last words. A couple of my siblings blushed. I taught them how to create minor Earthquakes and how to summon huge waves without tiring too much.

I soon left and took a shower before falling asleep in my comfortable bed in the Chaos cabin. I was awoken by Selena. "Zoe and Artemis are missing!"She told me in a loud whisper  
>"What?" I almost yelled<br>"They haven't returned and Artemis hasn't reported to Olympus or talked to her hunters since she left."  
>"Shit!" I cursed I got changed and ran outside.<br>"Selena, you rally our troops, tell our soldiers what happened but make sure the campers and hunters don't find out. I'm going to find them with my tracking skills.

Suddenly I remembered an awful memory, the time when I told her to stay behind and defend while I take on Porphyrion. We also had a quick peck before she died. I can't lose another girlfriend. I quickly rushed and went looking for Zoe and Artemis, I can't lose her!

*flashback*

"Hey Zoe, you look beautiful." I murmured. She was hacking away come dummies in the arena. She was dressed in her usual semi see-through blue dress. The dress was sleeveless and had a low v cut that made me feel kind of horny. "Boys…." She said rolling her eyes at me. She leaned forward and kissed me gently. I kissed her back, my tongue worming its way into her mouth. I explored her mouth while she explored mine. Soon we were on the ground making out passionately. "I love you and I won't lose you" I whispered in here ear  
>"I love you too…"<p>

*Flashback end*

My first kiss with Zoe…. I can't lose anyone anymore. She is just too precious to me! I quickly ran into the forest, I caught a faint scent of Zoe and Artemis. The scent was recognisable because Zoe used a shampoo that smelt of candy. She used it because it reminded me of my mother. Artemis had the smelt of cherry blossoms and honey, her smell was quite seductive.

I quickly followed the smell until I saw their tracks. From their track (yes Chaos taught me to hunt) I could tell there was a struggle here. These tracks looked exactly like the tracks from a sphinx and more than 30 dracaenas. Yes you must be thinking sphinx in Greek mythology? And something along the line of your crazy! Well since joining Chaos, I learnt a lot. I learnt that Typhon and Echidna had a monster called the sphinx.

Anyway I quickly followed their tracks, after around 3 miles, I found the tracks led to a trapdoor. A trapdoor in the middle of a forest is fishy. I imagine that the trapdoor leads to one of Gaia's base, a base where they are holding my loved one and of course the god of the hunt, as prisoners. I was tempted to jump in and kick some monster ass, but Chaos taught me to think.

Now before I do anything I always think of a plan, I am no longer a seaweed brain. Yes I do sound like Annabeth or any other child of Athena's that's a fact. Rushing inside recklessly would only get Zoe killed, I must proceed carefully….

**Ok I might not update 4 a while because I need you to tell me what you want! Tell me should Zoe die? If so should he get Annabeth or Artemis? It's your choice, I will be waiting. Thanx for the reviews. Not much action here, more reflection. Promise next one has action and romance. Pls need you to review or else can't update. Got most of chapter 5 done, waiting for more reviews. I really need your opinion**


	6. Chapter 5: Infiltrating enemy base

**Firstly disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO series, Rick does (that lucky devil).**

**The results for the votes are…**

**Zoe alive: 5**

**Zoe dead: 4**

**To all that want a Pertimis….. I'm sorry. Btw thanx for the good reviews .**

Chapter 5: Infiltrating enemy base.

Apollo has finally awoken. The radiant sun rose higher and higher, the chilly morning air was soon enveloped by the warm light trickling in through the gaps in tree top. This is when the monsters are the weakest. This is the best time to attack. I didn't want Gaia to find out that her prisoners have escaped so I had to use stealth, I can't create a diversion. I took a deep breath and I plummeted into the darkness bellow (yes there was a small ladder at the side, but this was faster).

I landed with a soft thud, the corridor lit dimly by the ancient lights that emitted faint light. Most of the lights were flickering, some were completely broken. They really need to fix these lights, this is just going to be too easy for me. I smirked and silently crept ahead.

The first lot of unlucky monsters were a bunch of Cyclopes (yes the evil ones like Ma Gasket). They were talking about eating humans and they were commenting on different brands of salsa sauce. Because of the poor lighting, I managed to kill most of the Cyclopes before any of them registered that they were under attack. I shot 5 arrows in rapid succession before I dashed forward and finished them off with my dagger. You see, this tunnel is too small so I have no room to wield my swords.

I crept along the wall; the only sounds were the faint buzzing of the lights. The flickering lights were getting on my nerves. Even the most experienced assassins can get nervous. These lights were making me feel quite tense, I wrong move and it would spell the end of Zoe and Artemis. I exhaled a deep breath, I forgot to breath while thinking of those horrifying thoughts.

I followed their scent and worked my way deeper and deeper into the underground complex. As I got deeper, the corridor grew higher and wider. At one stage it grew to 50m by 50m. Soon I found them, guarded by several drakons. I took out my bow and got into a comfortable position. There was 15 drakons guarding the cells. Quickly I begun shooting, aiming for their eyes, I shot.

They died so quickly, they did not have time to cry in pain. Before I knew it there was only 3 drakons left. They saw me and roared at me. Shit, now they know there is an intruder near the jails! I took out my swords and easily killed them. Summoning hellfire, I destroyed the cage my girlfriend was kept in. Artemis and Zoe looked half dead, they also looked drugged.

I healed them with one of the blessings given to me by one of the Hindu gods. They groggily got up, "We don't have much time. Artemis and Zoe, you guys leave and go to camp. I shall destroy their base, an extremely wrong move kidnapping my girlfriend." They nodded, Zoe gave me a quick peck and said "Thee shall take care of thee self. Oops, old habits….. Anyway, Percy take care." I nodded and they took off. I drew my swords and awaited for the monsters to arrive. I was eager to kill those whom kidnapped my grilfriend.

Zoe pov

Percy came to rescue us. He woke me up and told me to go back to camp. I nodded and followed Artemis towards camp. Monsters were already swarming towards the jails, I killed monsters, one by one. Occasionally one or two monsters managed to get through our guard, but I managed to heal all the injuries. I was glad Artemis was beside me, she was one of the persons I trust fighting alongside me.

As we neared the exit, a few demigods came up to us. "Well well well, look what we have here? Why aren't you two the cute prisoners that just arrived? Don't leave so quickly, I was about to fuck you. I will take your virginity Artemis… And I shall take yours too Zoe." An ignorant male said, he was obviously the leader of the group.

"To hell with that." I rolled my eyes, males are so ignorant, so selfish and so cocky. Percy showed me that some males are special and different, but this guy is you usual dickhead. I kicked him in the balls and quickly drew my knife. I stabbed a demigod in the guts and threw a dagger into another's head. I dodged a strike to my head and elbowed the attacker. While I gutted the demigods, Artemis was busy placing arrow after arrow into their disrespectful arse. Soon everyone was dead but the leader whom was still on the ground unconscious.

**Warning! Gross scene! Torture scene! Not for the faint hearted! Prob rated M so don't read if not mature!**

_I came up with a great torture and Artemis agreed. She pinned him down as I took my knife and grasped his private part. I slapped him awake and said. "let's see you fuck us without your private part."  
>"let's not be rational here please." he pleaded. I smirked and cut his genitals. He screamed in absolute pain and terror. I threw away his private part and stabbed him. "That was fun…. and gross"<br>"Yep, we better get going!"_

**Gruesome scene over!Sorry but was bored and couldn't resist putting this scene in!**

Percy pov

I ducked as a blade went whistling past me. I was having the time of my life, killing monsters and Demigods alike. A bright flare suddenly illuminated the room followed by a large burst of searing heat. "Ahh, Hyperion…. Decided to join the fun aye?" I rushed towards him, lunging at him. He deflected and yelled in defiance. "Enjoy being a nice maple tree?" I taunted him. It must have been a sore point as he charged at me recklessly. "Who the fuck are you?" I ducked at a swipe at my neck. I quickly followed up with a quick stab into his chest. "Oh you know me….. I am your worst nightmare! Percy Jackson." I saw his expression of awed fear as he faded. His essence were sent to the void, another plus from Chaos. As long as I defeat an immortal, I can make them fade at will.

The monsters soon lost the will to attack. They began running away in vain. I caught up to each and every one of them. Corpse of demigods as well as golden dust lay sprawled all along the floor. I had to destroy this base. I quickly stumbled out of the base, knocking down monsters that lay in my way. Funny thing is, I saw a man with his private part detached. Must be the work of Zoë, meh. I mentally shrugged and continued I was out of the base.

With all the power I could muster, I sent a 21.7 earthquake at the base. I heard loud sounds of metal giving way. Where the base lay was a huge creator, the base must have caved in. I studied my work and left with a yawn.

**I'm sorry If this chap is gruesome bad and even stupid….. I thought it would be better to write a crap chap then not write at all. I'm on holidays you know…. Meh prob not going to update 4 a while cos I'm on holidays.**


	7. Chapter 6:Power

**I'm still on vacation, visiting round the world. Living in a five star hotel right now and using it's free wi-fi sorry if some think Zoe is ooc in this chap, but many years have passed since died so I kind of changed her. Holidays are good because I got time to develop the story. First few chaps may be a little bit rushed but from now on I know the exact events that's gonna happen. So hope you enjoy this Chap**

Chapter 6: Power

Gaia pov

"The camp will fall soon, thanks to the help of the Ouranus." Atlas told me with an Evil grin on his face. "Is there any other news?" I asked, impatiently.  
>"Yes our Western base has been destroyed…" He replied. I was less than pleased by that, a circle of rocks suddenly tumbled on him. "It was under your command! This is unacceptable!" I roared.<p>

Percy pov

I met with Zoe later that day, she was busy setting up camp when I sneaked behind her and kissed her on the neck. She turned around and smashed me in the guts. I slammed into a tree as Zoe saw me. "Sorry." she smirked with a grin. "Instinctive reactions." she continued, she gave me her hand, helping me get up. "Gee, for a girl you know how to throw a …" I whined. I was cut off as she pushed me against the tree and kissed me passionately. "I love you." I murmured into her ears.  
>"Me too." she whispered gently. I suddenly collapsed with exhaustion. "Easy there Percy." Was the last thing I heard as I fell into an undisturbed sleep.<p>

In my dream I was standing on a hill, not just any hill but half blood hill. The sky was red, plumes of smoke clouded the sky. I stumbled up the hill. I looked down. The world fell apart. Camp half blood was in ruins, the battlefield littered with bodies of dead demigods, hunters and Chaos warriors. An evil looking man laughed harshly in the background. Each god in tortured to hell. Athena covered by spiders, Aphrodite molested by ugly old men, of all of them what shocked me the most was a man raping Artemis. Worst of all Zoe's lifeless body was sprawled on the ground. Hundreds of cuts ripped through her.

"Nooooooo!' I screamed as I awoke, the picture of Zoe's lifeless body shook me to the core. "Calm down Percy." Zoe's reassuring aura calmed me. She hugged me as I sobbed on her neck. "What happened?" She inquired. I finally calmed down enough to explain.  
>"I-I-I s-saw you dead, the camp destroyed and the god's tortured." I said stuttering.<br>"It's alright." She told me. Suddenly I felt angry, I was too weak to protect her, I was too weak to save camp. I was too weak. I walked out of camp and blasted the nearest tree I saw. Pure energy tore through the tree and it turned to a pile of ash. "Grover would kill you if he knew…." Zoe told me. I laughed softly, "I believe Gaia called dibs first."  
>"Now that's the Percy I know." She said with a smile and gave me a peck. I kissed her on the forehead. "Let's hurry to camp.<p>

The next few hours were a blur, I jumped from tree to tree with Zoe beside me. It was exhilarating to say the very least. I kept thinking throughout the journey. I'm going to Propose to Zoe when this is over. I promised myself mentally. If we're still alive… I told myself bitterly. My thoughts were interrupted when Zoe tapped me on the shoulder, "We've arrived." I smirked  
>"I believe I won our little competition?"<br>"Pfft, I was going easy on you because you cried this morning."  
>"Hey, it was because I cared about you…"<br>"Yeah whatever…" She replied running ahead.

As I slowly followed Zoe to camp, I was greeted by a very amused Chaos. "Lol. Percy cried!" I frowned at Chaos. "Stop acting like an idiot and tell me what your true purpose of visiting me is." He knocked off his joking manner. "What you saw was the future Percy." I was shocked to the very least.  
>"But the future can change." He told me slowly.<br>"How?" I asked eagerly  
>"The fates don't affect me, I can help change the future."<br>"What must I do sir?" I asked getting more and more eager.  
>"First, follow me." He grabbed my wrist and flashed me to the Olympian throne room.<p>

The gods were looking at me with mixed emotions, fear? Wariness? And pity? "What the heck?" I muttered silently. "The gods and I shall bless you and turn you into a new creature. You shall look the same and be like a god however, you shall only have raw concentrated power and control of the elements. Don't worry you'll still be fertile." He said the last part quietly, only I heard.  
>"So I can't teleport, Change form (true form) and be in many places at once?" I inquired.<br>"No you can't but your strength will be greatly increased and you won't be held down by the ancient law."  
>"And the purpose of this?" I inquired.<br>"So you can acquire the blessing of Order."  
>"Order?"<br>"A being more ancient than me. She has retired but she said that if one can pass his test and be worthy of her powers, that person shall inherit part of her powers."  
>"Will I be stronger than you?" I asked<br>" No, your powers will be almost in par with me when I use the energy of the void. If you were stronger than me then I would have to destroy you."  
>"Why?" I asked kind of scared.<br>"Because I cannot allow someone that strong roam the world." I nodded  
>"I accept."<p>

The Olympians and Chaos begun chanting, I wasn't paying attention as strength begun slowly but surely absorbed into my body. When the chant was finished I almost collapsed. The strength in me was over whelming. Although my strength had almost been doubled, I knew it wasn't enough. My power was still only a tenth of Chaos true power. Meaning me against Chaos, he would win 90% of the time.

I was snapped out of my stupor by Chaos, "It is time for you to return to camp." I nodded briefly and I was teleported to camp. "You have one day to prepare for the test and you are to choose a person to take with you." he said about to leave.  
>"Take care Percy, we all give our best wishes with you." He disappeared into an image of constellation which I recognised as the hunter. I was approached by a worried and angry looking Zoe. She looked cute when she was flustered, and hot. Urg curse these hormones, she'll never forgive me if I pressure her into doing it with me.<p>

She slapped me on the cheek, she flinched in pain as she forgot about diamond skin. I caught her by the waist as she double over in pain. "You alright?" I asked with genuine worry in my voice. She glared at me. "You didn't tell me when you left, I thought Gaia captured you." She yelled at me.  
>"Sorry about that but Chaos kidnapped me. Calm down I know it's been stressful for you, being captured then being told you will die." I kissed her on the forehead, calming her down, always works. "What is the power you are emitting" She asked curiously. I smirked<br>'It's nothing my beautiful girlfriend, it's just that Chaos and the Olympians blessed me and I turned into a godly being yet not a god. Instead of all the cool perks of a god, I got pure strength and something along the line of control of elements." I murmured in her ear and kissed her. Our tongues locked, exploring each others familiar mouth. "Come on its past your bed time." I easily lifted her up and carried her to our room. She was obviously exhausted from all the stress as she fell asleep in my arms. "I love you Percy…" I heard her mutter in her sleep. I laid her on our bed and I fell asleep watching my beautiful girlfriend sleep.

I woke up before she did, the faint light of the rising sun filtered through our window. I quietly got out of bed and waited for Zoe to wake up. Chaos told me we would leave at noon, it was around 6: 30 right now. After watching Zoe slept for awhile, she finally awoke. I explained to her what happened yesterday and asked her to join me in my test. "Of course I will join silly!" A tremendous weight lifted off my shoulders. I told her I needed to arrange some other stuff as I left. Not before we had a short make out session.

I vapour travelled to New York, into an expensive shopping mall. Guess why I'm here? Well I'm here to buy an engagement ring for Zoe. As I walked through the streets I saw a huge number of females swooning over me. If I was hot before, I must be extremely hot now, after I turned into a legendary being. Anyway, I scanned the shop looking at rings. When finally one caught my eye, a golden ring with silver veins along the sides, golden pearls studded by the side and a huge diamond on the top. "I must get this ring!" I told myself

I entered the shop and asked him how much it cost. "It costs 3 million dollars, the gold is something that is called imperial gold, silver is something called chaos silver (Chaos essence) and of course the huge dimond as well as the golden pearls." How much would it cost to engrave a few words in celestial bronze?" I asked he shook his eyes in amazement, "about 3.2 million" he said.  
>"Fine, it's a deal." I said taking out a suit case from the void that contained 3.2 million dollars in it. To the mortal eyes it would seem like I had it all along. He shook his head in disbelief but accepted. Promptly I left.<p>

I vapour travelled back to camp, just before Chaos came. I had blessed the ring so that the wearer has good fortune and would always return to my pocket until I willingly gave it away. Chaos arrived a few minutes after I finished the blessing. "Ah you guys ready?" I fetched Zoe whom was practicing her archery. When we were settled we said yes. Chaos opened a void and I whispered to Zoe "You ready?"  
>'Yeah" she replied and we entered the void holding hands. I closed my eyes, my heart thumping.<p>

**I should finish here but I'm too nice jks. Anyway here would be a good cliff hanger but because I hadn't updated in so long, I shall continue.**

Light blinded my eyes, the heat was almost unbearable, but because of Chaos's blessing, we recovered quickly. I slowly opened my eyes, the building were incredible. The buildings were a mixture of every culture. There were hints of Greek, Roman and so much more. Both our mouth were agape as we took in the full view of this planet. A bright flash, Brighter than ten suns suddenly burst right in front of us. In front of us was a beautiful woman, she was almost as beautiful as Zoe but not as pretty. What can I say, Zoe is everything in my life. "I see that my son Chaos has decided to put forth another person to try and past the test. "S-s-son?" Was all I could say.  
>"Yes Chaos is my son, I am the universe, Chaos is the void, which is a miniature universe. There are different Gods and beings. However there is no way to travel between miniverses. the void has everyone looking like humans while the abyss has everyone looking like zombies."<br>"So why do you have this test milady?" Zoe asked  
>"It's Order please. And we need heroes unbound by the law. We need selfless champions to help with order in the universe, in your miniverse. You will become my champion. Now let the test begin. You have to defeat me. …"<p>

With that she flashed and suddenly there was 5 of her. "If you land a scratch on the true me you win. there is a 1 hour time limit. By the way, no powers." said the 5 hers simultaneously  
>"How do we tell the real you?"<br>"You don't but the real me is double the strength of a clone." suddenly she charged 3 on me 2 on Zoe. Oder was too quick so Zoe had resorted to her knife. I parried a stroke and elbowed one of them away. I heard Zoe grunt with focus behind me. I whispered to Zoe, telling her to duck. I quickly turned around and delivered a backhand. The backhand caught a clone by surprise and the clone disintegrated into air. Great 1 down 4 to go.

While I was distracted, fending off a clone, Zoe turned around and threw a knife straight into the chest of another clone. "Thanks. Now we're even."I grinned. The battle raged on. I let my instincts take over. I was like a machine parry, parry, swipe, parry, lunge, parry, parry, slash. The next few minutes pasted a blur. During that time Zoe and I killed another clone. 2 on 2…

I was tiring, as each clone died, the remaining Orders became stronger. Zoe was having trouble fending off the one of the orders, I was too. Finally the Order made a mistake, she prepared to parry when I feinted. I manage to kill the order when I slashed through her undefended left side. Great, another clone. Then I heard Zoe screech in pain from behind me. Was Zoe hurt? A vision of Zoe's dead body flashed in my mind...

**Hahahahaha I'm mean. Here's a huge cliffy. Sorry for mistakes and pls review I want to know what you for the reviews, still on vacations so I won't have time to write but I'll try my next time.**

**Btw i have a vote on my profile about my other story called the pride of chaos, it's rated M, so don't read it if your not mature. Pls vote and review it will make my day.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Forever Love

Chapter 7: Forever Love

**First I will like to say again the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO or any of the characters in there.**

**I am so sorry for not updating but I've been caught up in school. I am really sorry and just a warning, I probably won't be updating very fast because I've already got five assignment. Anyway pls review because I really want your opinion and some inspiration! **

Percy pov

I spun around, delivering a powerful backhand in the process. Order barely managed to dodge it. Before me was Zoe, a large cut tore down the length of her body. The wound was ugly, it was huge, the site made my heart flip. I glared at Order, a wave of anger and determination swarmed me. I charged forward faster than I've ever travelled, and delivered a powerful kick. All my anger, stress and love for Zoe in it. Order was caught surprised as my kick connected with her stomach. She was sent flying into the air, further than I could see.

I redirected my attention back to Zoe, she was barely breathing. I had to act fast or she will die, the cut was nasty and was pretty deep. It was only now that I realised what Zoe truly meant to me. She was more than my soul mate, more than anything to me. I loved her more than I ever did towards Annabeth. She was my everything….. I began chanting in the language of the Ancient ones; a language that dated further than Earth, a language used by Order and her children. The language of the Ancient ones have a lot of power in them, anyone can easily charm speak an Olympian using this language. Scars miraculously disappeared as her wounds begun closing rapidly. Yet, Zoe was dying. Zoe's heartbeat was getting fainter and fainter. Until it finally stopped….

I was about to cried in despair as I clung on to her lifeless body, my soul mate was dead, my world was shattered. Just before I was about to plunge my enchanted sword into my body, I heard a familiar. _There is one way left, cardiopulmonary resuscitation procedure. She has lost much blood but you can still resuscitate her, try it. It's your last hope._ I easily identified the voice as Chaos. I begun the CPR, pump pump pump pump pump pump pump…..breath… pump pump pump pump…breath…. I was losing hope. Tears streaked my eyes as I tried to revive my dead girlfriend. There is no hope…. Zoe my love is dead… I burst into a fit. I didn't even realise someone touching my face. I opened my eyes and saw a hand touching my face. "Zoe?" I managed to croak out through my hoarse throat. Zoe gave me a gentle smile. "Percy, I'm alright, don't worry….." she murmured before once again closing her eyes. I panicked and tried to wake her up.

"Don't sleep! Wake up!" I yelled franticly.

"Stop shaking me! I'm trying to sleep….." she murmured, managing to wrap her arms around me as she fell into a deep slumber. I felt her life force begin to trickle back slowly. I sighed with relief, my girlfriend will be ok. She will be fine. I gently lifted her up bridal style. Holding her close to my chest, I walked off to find Order. Suddenly my conscious spoke to me. _You have failed the test, Zoe will end up dying in the end. You have failed Zoe, you have failed Earth, and you have failed Chaos_. The voice in my head kept telling me.

With my dampened spirits, I continued to walk, reflecting on how I could get out of the hole I dug myself into. The picture of Zoe's lifeless body flashed in my head. I was hit by a wave of despair. Silent tears fell down my face as I watched Zoe sleep in my arms. Her face looked so angelic, so peaceful, so different to the expression her lifeless body wore. I kissed her forehead and continued my trek. Gee I kicked her far away, how far had I walked? 10km around?

I finally found her, lying among a few giant rocks. Her head was bleeding and her arms were distorted into a weird angle. Even the most powerful being alive can be hurt. Amazing right? I healed her with some abilities that I received from Chaos's blessing. Her eyes fluttered awake as she looked at me comprehendingly. "What happened?" She asked, still dazed from being knocked out.

"I failed the test." I murmured, trying to hold back the wave of grief threatening to submerge me.

"What…" Her sentence stopped as she saw Zoe in my arms. "Is she alright? I'm sorry if I hurt her too much."

"She's fine, you don't look too good either." I said helping her up. She stretched a bit before replying

"I will live."

"I better get going, I am needed on Earth."

"Don't worry about Earth, time here moves a thousand times slower. Besides you still need to learn to use your abilities."

"What abilities?"

"Your legendary abilities you gained from Chaos."

"Is that all?"

"No, I am giving you my blessing. You didn't fail the test, you displayed selflessness, strength and valour during our fight. Had you left Zoe to die, you would have failed the test. Besides, you knocked me out, you could've won easily if you didn't care about Zoe.

I grimaced as she mentioned Zoe. "Will she be alright?" I asked, her life-force had stopped trickling back, it was stable but far from conscious.

"Yes, she'll be fine." I could tell she was hiding something, but her tone of voice gave me second thoughts about questioning her judgment. "Now I shall grant you with my blessing."

The last thing I saw was her hand reaching for me. I saw black, I fainted. I awoke to the sound of the peaceful sound of chirping birds. My eye's fluttered open to see an extremely pretty lady before me. Recent memories came rushing into my head. "Hey, Chaos where am I? Where is Zoe?" I murmured still in a daze, my head throbbing from the surge of memories.

"You are in the infirmary, as for Zoe, she is right next to you."

I sighed with relief, seeing Zoe's calm, peaceful face. "So when are you going to bless me?" I asked

"I've already blessed you!" She said with a smirk.

"What? I don't feel any different!" Was my intelligent reply

"You will get your abilities when you need it most. Now get up we must start training!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me to an arena. "You have power over the elements, Fire, Water, Earth and Air. I shall teach you how to manipulate these elements so that you can use them to overcome Gaia and her pathetic army." She lectured.

I nodded. "So now I have to train?" I asked, a slight tone of annoyance seeped into my voice.

"Yes, now we train…."

**Time Skip 721 days later…**

I've been training my abilities for ages. Day after day, Order made me train till my muscles were numb. I had now mastered the elements, I could manipulate any element better than the gods. Say all 12 Olympians had the same amount of control over as Poseidon does, I could still easily thrash them in manipulating water. That is how much I have perfected my skill with the elements. I had also improved dramatically in my close combat. Order taught me an Ancient form of martial arts, making me even faster and stronger than before. I know I'm kind of boasting right now, but you don't know how much pain and suffering I went through! When I was learning the Ancient martial art, my muscles cramped twice a day!

Despite my busy schedule, I visited Zoe every day to see if she has recovered anymore, but there was no change. Zoe stayed there, in a coma, not moving and barely breathing. Whenever I brought this topic up, Order just avoids it saying that I must focus on my training. Today I was once again looking at Zoe, seeing her so fragile brought tears to the rim of my eyes. I was snapped out of my trance by Order. "Zoe needs a medicine called the Lounter Flower. This flower is guarded by an ancient beast. You must defeat the beast and get the flower for Zoe to awake." She murmured in my ears.

"What? Where is the flower, I must get it right now! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked angrily.

"I was afraid you weren't ready yet. The beast is almost as strong as Chaos, you weren't strong enough." She said sadly.

"So where is it?" I demanded

"900 miles north west of here is a cave. The flower is in that cave." She explained.

I nodded my thanks and left with haste. I sprinted over terrains thinking of saving Zoe. The thought of Zoe spurted me onwards, before I knew it, I was on the peak of a mountain. Frost clung onto my robes as a blast of chilly mountain air slammed into me. I summoned a ring of fire to keep me warm, just because I'm one of the strongest beings, doesn't mean I can't get cold! I quickly scanned bellow me when something caught my eyes. To my right was the largest, darkest and creepiest cave I've ever seen. The cave emitted a dark aura, an aura that sent shivers sown my bones. How strong is this monster? So much dark energy coming out of the cave. I only know two beings that emit such energy. Chaos and Order.

With caution, I carefully made my way down the mountain, careful not to alert the monster. One thing I've learnt is that surprise is a huge advantage, and I'm not willing to lose such a huge advantage against such a powerful beast. My assassin training kicked in, I swiftly made my way down. I know what you're thinking, why not mist travel? Well, mist travel requires a fair amount of energy and I need all the energy I have at hand, especially when the beast is this strong. I almost tripped when a loose piece of rock fell. I stumbled before recovering, I heard the loud noise as the rock rolled and rolled and rolled until…. It rolled into the cave. I held my breath, desperately hoping that the beast didn't hear that. My hopes crashed as a loud roar came from the cave. I realised I forgot to breath as I gasped for air. I got into my stance ready to fight.

The beast came thundering out. It looked strangely like a cross between a bear and a werewolf. I prepared to strike when it attacked. It was surprisingly fast and I barely dodged its powerful swing. my robe tore as its claws caught on my robes. My eyes widened, this beast can cut through blessings, it was fast and it was strong. Great what I need, another powerful being that wants me dead. I sent a blast off fire at it, hoping half heartedly that it would do the trick. My suspicions were confirmed as it walked through my wall of fire with absolute ease. This is going to be harder than I thought.

I drew my swords and charged, I attacked faster than ever, landing three strokes every second. My blades were enchanted to that it can cut through anything with relative ease. I was once again surprised as it not only managed to dodge a fair amount of strokes, but it barely got hurt by my swords. The worst wound on it was a small cut that penetrated barely a millimetre. The wounds only made the beast furious. My brain went into auto pilot as I jumped, rolled, ducked, jumped, stepped back. The beast sent barrage after barrage of strikes at me. It looked barely tired as it continued its assault. I was slightly panting. Dodging at high speed wasn't exactly relaxing, actually it was strenuous. Suddenly I formulated a plan, I taunted the beast causing it to become enraged. The ten tonne monster came charging at me, I sent dagger after dagger at its chest, slowly opening a gap in its chest. I was so focused in the task that I forgot how fast it moved, before I knew it, it was in front of me. I spun around trying to dodge its claws, but my efforts in vain. Its claws tore through my back, causing a wave of unfamiliar pain to explode. As quickly as it came, it went, I was so caught up in my battle frenzy I forgot about the pain. I mist travelled behind it and stabbed a dagger into its back, the wound wasn't deep but it was painful. I then mist travelled in front of the beast and rammed my sword into the gap opened by my daggers.

The beast roared in pain and frustration as its essence begun to degrade, I watched as its last speck of flesh disappeared. A wave of exhaustion and pain coursed through my body as my battle frenzy left me. I stumbled a bit before my brain cleared. I remembered my goal, the Lounter Flower. I stumbled into the cave panting heavily. The first thing I realised was that the cave smelt of rotten flesh and other unpleasant smells. I could barely breath in the cloud of stink. The cave was dark, my eyes could barely adjust to the dark. I suddenly heard a loud squashing noise. I looked down to see a foot in a pile of dung. I sighed with frustration as I summoned some water to clean my feet.

I mist travelled further into the cave complex, the smell worsening. I stopped when I saw an odd site, something that stood out in the dark cave. In front of me was a single flower, the flower glowed of gold and gave off a healing aura. This must be the Lounter Flower I thought to myself. I picked it up and quickly mist travelled out of the repulsive smelling cave, back to where Zoe was. By the time I arrived, I could barely see. The edges of my vision were dark and my field of vision was getting smaller and smaller. "Here is the Launter Flower, make medicine now." I managed to croak before promptly passing out.

**Sorry about the delay but school is extremely tiring. You may be realising I'm submitting longer chapters, this is because I'm not writing them in one day anymore. I know my previous chapters were kind of crap cause I kind of rushed those. Better chapters but longer update periods. I'm sorry but too many assignments. Well thanx for the excellent reviews, they made my day. So until next time, peace out. Wait….. I need to get to 2500 words. Now… Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8: Marry me

Chapter 9: Marry me

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Zack and Order! PJO and the characters belong to Rick Riordan and the Chaos idea belongs to Wacko13 I think. Oh yeah forgot. The plot is mine! **

**I am really sorry guys. Laptop got virus so I got it to get fixed. Well now it's done, I'm frantically writing chapters. Keep reviewing! Here is another chapter so enjoy! Got my laptop back early! Cheers!**

Percy pov

I woke up to an agonising pain arching through my back, I groaned in pain. My eyes fluttered open to see an anxious looking Order looking at me. "Is the medicine done yet?" I croaked my voice hoarse.

"Nearly, should be done in a few days. Just need to wait for the flower and my essence to mix together."

"Your essence?"

"Yes my essence is required. You don't know how much it takes to reboot a dead brain. Don't worry she will be fine once the medicine is administered." She told me soothingly. My doubts and worry washed away with her soothing words. She must be using some sort of magic.

"Wait how long have I been out?"

"100 days, the beast's poison was quite strong." I was taken back. I had lots of blessings, a broken bone would only take me a few minutes to recover yet this took me 100 days? That beast was truly powerful. "You got a nasty cut on your back, even I couldn't heal it."

No wonder my back hurt. WAIT? The cut is still there? Impossible! My blessings should have healed the cut in the matter of a few minutes yet here I am 100 days later still with this cut. "How?" I murmured, still too weak to yell.

"The beast has lots of powers, its poison was so powerful that even with your blessings and my powers, I couldn't heal it completely."

My eyes began to get heavier. This conversation is taking too much energy. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~

"_We shall be there in 30 minutes! They won't know what hit them" A person I recognised as Ouranus._

"_Yes the camp shall fall! Do not fail me my husband!" Gaia's ancient voiced echoed._

"_What about the three Chaos soldiers I've heard about?" _

"_A spy has told us that 2 are currently occupied by other matters. The last one shouldn't be much of a challenge! She was once a spy for us, an incompetent in that matter!"_

"_Good, who will be coming with me?" Ouranus asked._

"_You will have five thousand monsters alongside you but that's all. I am sending no more than half my army. In case you fail, we need backup monsters to launch an attack, this time their forces will be depleted and we will know their weaknesses." Gaia ranted onwards. I was getting sleepy. Wait, I am already asleep, silly me!_

_Suddenly Gaia looked straight at me. "Be gone unwanted visitor." With a wave of her hand, a wave of sand and dirt came crushing towards me_

~~~~~~~~~~Dream End~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke to Orders touch. "You're finally awake Perseus." I growled. I didn't like being called my full name. "Ah feisty aren't we?" Order smirked amused. "Well it's time to distribute the medicine, I had a feeling that you would want to give it to Zoe yourself. Don't you?"

"Hell yes!" I jumped out of bed only to get swamped by a wave of agonising pain. I collapsed on the ground and begun withering on the ground in pain. "Argggg!"My scream tore through the air. If this was pain, the pain I endured in my bathe in Styx was a relaxing massage.

Order looked at me with pity. "Here I will use my powers to try to reduce the pain. However with something like this, you won't recover fully." She said sympathetically. She murmured a blessing, the amount of pain decreased but I was still in a lot of pain. I shakily got up and sat next to Zoe. The pain was gone, for now. Order handed me the medicine as I watched Zoe sleeping so peacefully. I gently placed the medicine in her mouth. She digested it. After a few minutes of nothing, I began to lose hope. This is when she suddenly glowed with a faint golden aura. Her eyes fluttered open. "Percy?"

My life was a whole again. My beloved Zoe was back with me. During the past centauries on this planet, I had set my priorities straight. I had totally gotten over Annabeth, however I still wanted revenge. I had loved Annabeth with all my heart and Gaia and her children had taken it all away from me. They will pay! Seeing Zoe awake made me jump with joy. All my pains, worries and stress disappeared instantly as Zoe mumbled my name.

"Yes Zoe, I'm here!" I grinned, tears streaking down my eyes. I pounced on her, hugging her firmly, never wanting to let go. Zoe put her arms around me and returned the hug.

"Percy, I can't breathe!" Zoe chocked out.

"Oh, sorry! It's just that your awake again and I never thought I will see you awake again!" I ranted quickly.

"How long was I out?" Zoe mumbled, gasping for air.

"A few hundred days….." I was cut off by Zoe. She pressed her lips on mine and begun kissing me passionately. Our tongues slid against each other as I sucked her bottom lip. I missed her familiar lips. Her arms swung around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Never leave me again!" I whispered in her ears, causing her to shiver.

"I won't." Zoe said nibbling my ear.

"Promise?"

"I pinky promise."

I raised an eyebrow. "You still pinky promise?" I teased.

"Men, their so dense!Lady Artemis was-" I cut her off by pulling her into another exhilarating kiss.

"I was just joking." I murmured.

"I'm sorry, the hunter side of me jumps out sometimes. I've tried to stop it since I joined Chaos, but old habits die hard." She apologised, punching me on the shoulder playfully."

"Dinner with me tonight?" I asked nervous. I had a surprise for her tonight.

"Sure." She replied giving me another quick kiss.

"Ahem!" Order cleared her throat. "Get a room you two!" Order told us. We blushed and tore apart.

"Cut me some slack! This is a 800 or so day reunion!" I whined

Suddenly a black portal appeared and Chaos walked through. "Alpha and Delta, how have you guys been?" Chaos greeted us.

"Excellent, aside from the fact I've got a permanent injury and Zoe almost died. Aside from that it went fine, and I've got Order's blessing." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I would love to hear you whine about how bad your life is all day long, however I don't have the time. You know that sarcasm is the lowest form of sarcasm right?" Chaos replied jokingly. Zoe stiffened a laugh as she heard one of our useless bickers.

"Hypocrite." I heard Zoe mumble under her breath.

Chaos must have heard it because his face his face tinted pink. He must've realised Zoe's remark was true. "Anyway, you two need to return to Earth tomorrow because of a brewing war. Your reinforcement will arrive at the beginning of the battle. Anyway, I must be going now." He disappeared into his portal.

"Come on, we got a day to spend together before dinner!" I told Zoe as I held her bridal style. I climbed towards the forest to spend some quality together.

Zoe pov

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the umpteenth time. I was in his arms bridal style, as he carried me to a location he had discovered.

"Nope." He told me, popping the p playfully. "We are almost there my love." He told me soothingly.

"Since when did you become so cheesy?" I grumbled impatiently.

"Since my lovely girlfriend awoke from her coma." He exclaimed. "Well we are here." He announced. He placed me down gently, like I am the most fragile creature in the world. Percy had carried me up to a small alcove in the mountain. The view was breathtaking. In front of us was the view of a mountain jungle. Small clusters of cloud swirled bellow us, hugging the mountains gracefully. The cool mountain air tingled against my skin, the air smelt delicious, with the freshness of mint along with a hint of sweetness lingering in the cool morning air. The sun was rising in horizon, it looked like something you would only see in a film.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I heard Percy murmur next to me.

"Yeah, it reminds me of the good time with the hunters." I murmured, still trapped under its beauty.

"Remember our first date?" Percy blurted out. Now that he mentioned it, he took me somewhere similar to this on our first date.

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

_I shuffled down the hallway dejectedly. A wave of grief overwhelmed me as I mourned for one of my dead friends. Percy being the person he is came towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. "It's alright. It isn't your fault that Diana died." He murmured, stroking my hair soothingly. Percy had just recently come out of his state of lifelessness and yet he was already helping me get over my grief. "Come on, I will take you somewhere I discovered on one of my missions." He told me, grabbing my hand gently._

"_Is this a date Jackson?" I asked annoyed, hiding my hope behind my agitated tone._

"_Maybe….." he shuffled his feet awkwardly._

"_Then it's a date!" I exclaimed, giving him a small smile._

_Percy held my hand before teleporting us onto a mountain, just in time for the sunset too. "This is so romantic." I blurted out. _

"_I know right." He murmured. Suddenly he remembered something and let go of my hand. "Sorry." He murmured our face flustered deep red. I didn't know whose face was redder, mine or his. Suddenly I felt the urge to look into his sea green eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, it looked so inviting. Unconsciously we began leaning in. His lips met mine gently, he kissed me gently yet passionately, fireworks went off in my head as I felt sparks from our kiss._

"_Sorry-" I began but he cut me off with another passionate kiss. _

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~_

Our first date and kiss, the memory is still so clear in my head, it felt like yesterday. Percy and I spent the whole morning here, on top of the mountain, enjoying each other's company. In the afternoon he dragged me all over the place, exploring this new planet.

_T_ime skip to Dinner

This was the first time we've spent time together alone for a whole day. Of course with Percy dragging me around, I grew tired from all the activities we did. From bush trekking and swimming to mountain hiking, we did it all. That night Percy put a blind fold and carried me bridal style to wherever our date was. After a few minutes of walking, he finally put me down on a chair and took my blind fold off. The sight was amazing, a table for two surrounded by hundreds of candles next to a beautiful lake. It was breathtakingly romantic. Percy looked nervous but was still enjoying himself.

The dinner was delicious, it was far better than any food I've tasted before. The food was exotic with vegetable, fruits, meat and spices that don't exist on Earth or anywhere else. "Who made this delicious dinner?" I asked. Whoever the chef was, I want to hire him or her to be my personal chef.

"I did!" He told me with a grin. I was taken back. Percy knew how to cook? And he cooks so well? From the look on his face, I knew his ego just got larger, can't have that happening.

"Excuse me." I pardoned myself. I went to the nearest bush and pretended to vomit. When I returned, Percy was looking at me with concern. His expression was so funny!

"I'm sorry." He mumbled crestfallen.

"Ha, I was joking! Just don't let your ego rise, the next time I praise you." I lectured him. He turned around embarrassed.

After the fabulous, ahem, dinner, we went for a romantic walk. He led me to the top of the hill and gulped nervously, sweat glistening on his forehead despite the cool night breeze. He turned towards me and planted one knee on the ground and knelt in front of me. My breath hitched as he took a box from his pockets. He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful object I've ever seen. He took a deep breath. "Zoe Delta Nightshade, I've known you for a very long time, you have stayed beside me when I was at my worst as well as when I was at my best. You repaired my broken heart, you taught me how to love and live again. I can't live a life without you. Will you marry me?"

Percy pov

I finally picked up my courage and gulped nervously, I was sweating like a pig, my face slightly pink. I took a deep breath, preparing myself. Facing Zoe, I knelt before her and took out the ring. I looked into her face for a moment before I opened the lid. I took a deep breath before continuing. "Zoe Delta Nightshade, I've known you for a very long time, you have stayed beside me when I was at my worst as well as when I was at my best. You repaired my broken heart, you taught me how to love and live again. I can't live a life without you. Will you marry me?" I managed to ask, without my voice cracking with nervousness. Zoe looked at the ring and placed a hand over her mouth, joyous (well I hope they are joyous) tears streamed down her face. "Yes Percy! I will!" she squealed. I smiled, the nervousness left me as I picked up my courage. I gently lifted the multi-million dollar ring from its container and slipped it on Zoe's finger. Luckily the ring didn't get stuck. I got up and kissed her gently. She replied with double my enthusiasm, almost knocking me over. I was so happy that my true love had married me. I was in total bliss.

Zoe pov

As his words left his mouth, I felt a wave of powerful emotions wash over me. I lifted my hand to cover my gaped mouth as blissful tears freely ran down my face. Percy my one and only true love had proposed to me. I felt waves after waves of joyous emotion rush over me. Among them, love and bliss were the most powerful. I felt my cheeks redden as a blush crept into my face. I don't know what came over me, but I squealed. Curse Selena, she influenced me too much, I am now too girly for my own good, I felt so shallow. I was pulled back to reality as I realised that Percy was still awaiting my answer. "Yes Percy! I will!" I squealed, my feminine side taking over. He took the ring out of the container, for the first time I realised how beautiful it truly was. It was a beautifully crafted golden ring. It had elegant silver veins running down the sides, the silver so pure it looked as if it was Chaos Silver. The words _Zoe my angel, from Percy_ were engraved in what seemed like celestial bronze. A rather large diamond sat delicately on the top of the ring, it was bigger than the average diamond, but not so big that it ruins the rings elegant design. Several golden pearls were studded along the side of the ring. He slipped it on gently, the ring fitting on my finger perfectly. I smiled so wide my cheeks were starting to hurt. Percy leaned forward towards me and gave me a gentle, delicate kiss. I replied enthusiastically, kissing with all my love and passion. We almost fell to the ground as I pushed against Percy. My arms ended up around his neck and his around my waist. I blushed ever so slightly as his arms wrapped gently around my waist. Fireworks went off in the background as we kissed each other senseless. Sparks flew as we kissed, lust was in the air.

Percy pov

Zoe was ecstatic when I proposed, I was so happy, this day couldn't get better! How wrong I was. Of course Order couldn't resist lending her helping hand, setting off fireworks in the background as our lips met. "Zoe, let's go to our room, it's getting late." I whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run through her body. That always happened when my warm breath tickled against her neck. I held her hand and led her to our bedroom.

"I love you!" I murmured to her as we entered our room.

"I love you too!" she whispered in my ear seductively.

I groaned. "Don't use your seductive voice please. I always cry in the inside whenever you tease me like this." I murmured in her ears playfully

"But I'm not teasing you! I really want to do it." Zoe told me sincerely.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked unsure.

"I don't care if it hurts, I want you." She told me seductively.

**Important:**

**Let's not go into detail….. I might write a one shot on this scene if I get enough reviews demanding it but it is totally up to you guys to decide. I would put it on poll but I am already using my poll.**

**Personally, I don't think this chapter is good at all. I would probably rewrite this if I had the time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of lovey fluffy romance. Review and tell me your opinions. BTW I will not repeat this. Zoe is OOC (3000****th**** word whoop, longest chapter yet!) a bit…...This is because it's been hundreds of years and people change. If you want her to be more original tell me! Ok guys Peace for now.**


	10. Chapter 9: Rebirth

Chapter 9: Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any PJO characters**

**Look, writing Zoe in fluff without making her OCC is pretty much impossible. It's like making Artemis a whore, it's hard. I am probably going to re write this story to give you background information on how Zoe turned OCC. Sorry for long update time but, I'm having a hard time trying to make Zoe OCC (not to mention the amount of homework), so now I give up and I will just write her OCC. BTW if you haven't read my new story Reincarnation, please do and give me feedback. **

Percy pov

I smiled as I watched Zoe stir as I left her warm embrace. My heart fluttered as I watched Zoe sleep, she was so beautiful. I was hopelessly in love. I gently kissed her on the forehead, causing her to stir once again. Unwillingly, I turned around and got dressed, diverting my thought away from my lovely fiancé. I remembered my dream about Ouranus, he is assisting Gaia and will be attacking in a couple of minutes Earth time. Wait there's something else; I tapped into my mind trying to remember what I've forgotten. I groaned in frustration, my fingers running through my hair.

"Hey, what's up Percy? Why are you so frustrated?" Zoe's soft melodic voice rang across the room. I took a quick glance at Zoe, seeing her beautiful naked body I blushed, remembering last night's events.

"Yeah, I had a dream about Ouranus attacking Earth soon, but I've forgotten some information…" I rubbed the back of my neck grinning goofily

"Wow algae head, why am I not surprised? Think about it, firstly, why would they attack if 3 of the universes strongest fighters are there?"

"They um, are stupid?" I asked

"Boys, they never think!" She frowned

" OI!" I yelled indignantly. Wait, I think I've got it, they wouldn't, right?"

"Yes…" She waved her hand signifying me to continue.

"That means they know we aren't there…." My eyes widened with realization. "Meaning we have a spy!" I concluded.

""Yep, you sure are dense." She grinned, my heart melted as I watched her smile. I wrapped my arm around her bare waist and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you my dearest one." I grinned.

"Why so cheesy, my love?" She teased.

"Just reminding you how much I love you, honey." I retorted.

"All this cheesiness, I think I'm scarred for life." She mocked, fake shivering.

"Get used to it, lovely. Anyway, back to a more important topic, I believe we should get ready for Chaos. Chaos will be here soon."

A black hole emerged in front of us as Chaos emerged through the portal, dressed in his usual attire. "Ah, Alpha and Delta, you two seem ready. So, shall we be going?" He inquired

"Sure." I replied unenthusiastically. As strong as I am, I didn't enjoy fighting. All the bloodshed, all the tears all the cries of pain and terror and all the grief, it isn't nice. Yeah I know what you're thinking; why do I train and become an assassin if I hated bloodshed? Well the answer is simple I train to protect others; I kill to save lives and make the world a better place. I didn't kill for the exhilaration, I kill because I know whenever I kill, the universe becomes a better place.

"Yep. I'm ready." Zoe answered, she was actually excited, eager to fight along with the hunters of Artemis again.

"Well then, follow me." Chaos instructed us as he disappeared into the portal.

I grabbed Zoe and led her towards the portal. "Ladies first." I grinned as I stepped aside to give way for Zoe. She smiled and entered, me following soon afterwards. I've travelled through portals many times, but I still have no idea how to describe the experience. All I can say is it feels as though your particles are deconstructed, put on a roller coaster that travel at a thousand miles per hour, then reconstructed again. In other words, it was epic!

I was momentarily blinded by the light as I stumbled out of the portal. I recognised the site as Half-blood hill. Bellow us, the campers were all donned with fine armour, carrying their weapons as they begun to form into their battle formation. In the faraway distance, clouds of dust were forming, the repetitive marching sound rung clearly in the evening sun. The enemy approaching and thousands by the looks of it, from afar I can estimate around 30,000 of them, out numbering us almost 40 to 1, we've already lost this fight. We needed our reinforcement to arrive or else we will definitely lose.

Zoe wore a grim expression as she too did the maths in her head. Our moods lifted as Silena (**A/N just realised I spelt her name wrong before, stupid word check in word!)** came striding towards us wearing a mad expression. "You guys left without telling me, you had me worried! I shou-" She began ranting before she suddenly stopped and frowned, before squealing. "Is that a ring on your finger? Zoe he asked you already? Why wasn't I there when you asked her? Wait does that mean you guys already slept together?" She bombarded us with questions.

Our face both turned pink as we blushed heavily. "Woah there, not so fast once at a time!" I exclaimed, lifting my hands into the air as a gesture of surrendering to her interrogation.

"Did Percy propose?"

"Yep!" Zoe replied popping the p

"How and when?"

"After a romantic dinner which he claimed he cooked, near a beautiful lake."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"Well, over there time is slower by a thousand times, Zoe got injured pretty badly and I had to get a medicine to save her." I grimaced at the memory of that beast I had to battle. "During that time I reflected on my feelings for Zoe, ending up wanting to marry her the moment she woke up from her coma which lasted for around 800 days."

"Eeeeek so romantic!" She squealed again. "So you guys slept together?"

"Yeah we always sleep together, ever since she became my girlfriend." I replied

"Not that idiot! I mean sleeping together naked!" She scolded me, putting heavy emphasis on the word naked.

"Uhm, yeah." I replied rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"How was it? Was it your first time?"

"Silena!" Zoe scolded Silena.

"Oops, too personal right?"

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered under my breath. "But the answer is yes, it was my first time." I dared a quick glance at Zoe who's blush deepened.

'Anyway, I spied on them and I found out that Ouranos along with Krios and Hyperion will be leading the attack."

"What the Hades? We are doomed! Let's hope our reinforcements arrive quickly." I groaned.

"Ok, let's go down and discuss our plans." Zoe suggested

"Sure!" I replied, dragging the two girls down the hill.

"Gods and fellow heroes, we have a difficult battle ahead of us. They outnumber us 40 to 1, we won't stand a chance if we don't get reinforcements. Luckily, Delta's squad and my squad shall be here soon, so we shall stay in a defensive formation. Stay behind our shield war and don't charge in front, just stay behind. I shall take on Ouranos while Delta shall take on Krios, which remains with Omega taking Hyperion. Do not charge at the enemy lines recklessly, you will die before you reach them! Campers shall defend the camp while the hunters shall hide in the forest, ready to ambush the monsters when the time arises." I instructed

"That is a good plan, however how do the hunters know when to attack?" Athena inquired.

"I shall signify them with a sea green flare."

"Told by a boy…. But since it is the saviour of Olympus, I will make an exception." Artemis added, frowning at me.

Just on cue, a loud horn resonated towards us as the monsters broke into a sprint, charging towards us.

"Formations!" I yelled. The campers quickly dispersed sprinting to their positions, their shields hoisted in the air to form a solid wall of celestial bronze. The hunters were already ready, hiding in the forest, awaiting my signal. The gods stood upon half blood-hill, forbidden to take course in this battle. The fates had already stretched the rules in the last titan war, now the fates had forbidden them to take part in any of their demigods battles.

I leapt down the hill, landing behind the wave of monsters, to conserve our energy for the coming duel with the primordial and titans. I lost sight of Silena and Zoe as we dispersed, approaching our own targets. Drawing my poisoned knifes, I threw a dozen in rapid succession, hoping to injure the primordial, allowing my poison disable him. No such luck however, at incredible speeds, Ouranus managed to dodge all my daggers, his movement a blur. Shocked I quickly drew Riptide and Lastwave (**his other sword which I forgot to mention in my poorly developed story**) and raised it, getting into a defensive stance ready to defend. Ouranus wore a sinister grin that matched his sinister black armour. His broadsword raised high in the air as he dashed towards me. As he neared me, I could feel his aura of power. The air around him was leaden with power; the intensity was bewildering.

In a burst of energy he began landing strike after strike at me. I parried quickly, matching him par to par, however I could feel fatigue from my recent battle with the ancient beast. I barely dodged a slash as the intensity in his attacks grew. His attacks were getting stronger and faster while I was beginning to pant. The loud sound of clashing metal resonated through the battlefield as I parried another powerful stroke Ouranos delivered. My hands were growing numb from the strength of his blows, my legs aching from the constant dodging. A loud whistling sound whistled through the air as a strike missed me by hairs width. A migraine crept into my head as I began growing dizzy from over exertion. An agonising pain tore through my arm as I barely deflected Ouranos's sword, landing a small scratch on my skin. Another blessed weapon, why am I not surprised?

In a final attempt I rolled to one side, my swords whirling in a deadly arch as I pitted in my final attempt. I leapt into the air, raising my swords above my head as I used the suns sunlight to my advantage. Ouranos made the mistake of lifting his head, looking directly into the suns ray's temporarily blinding him. My plan would've worked, if not for the searing pain arching through my back. My old wound as reignited as pain tore through my body. My muscles slackened as I dropped to the ground withering in pain. It felt like hell.

Ouranos must've sensed victory as he leisurely strolled towards me. All I could think about was my family in Chaos, Zoe, Silena, all my old friends. I imagined Zoe sobbing to my dead body. It can't end like this can it?

Lifting the sword over his head, Ouranos prepared for the fatal blow, as I lay there suffering from pain that made my bath in river Styx seem like a relaxed massage. The large shadow of the sword loomed over me, was this the end? The whistling sound of death came close, as it begun its path downwards. It was getting closer and closer. I could sense the smirk on his face as his sword came crashing down towards my body.

Then something weird happened….

Something I can only describe as a miracle.

The path of his sword came to an abrupt halt as a bright light suddenly enveloped me. A strange power had saved me from certain death.

The fighting came to a sudden stop as everyone became blinded from the warm light that enveloped me. I could feel my fatigue, my pain, my aches and migraines disappear as the soft warm light rejuvenated me. I felt stronger, powerful, like I felt before my wound. I felt like I could take down anything. The trickle of energy disappeared as the blinding light that had enveloped me began to fade. Allies and enemies watched in astonishment as I was left bewildered with all the energy in my body. My body was coursing with power, as my majestic form gleamed in the sunlight,

My normal assassin wear had disappeared, replaced with stunning golden armour, all my weapons were still there but now I had this fancy gold armour as light as feather, around my body. I felt invincible. I smirked as I picked up my swords and began my attack on the bewildered primordial. At first Ouranos's defence seemed to hold, however under my lightning barrage of attacks, his defence crumbled.

I swung to my right, followed by a lightning quick backhand that caught Ouranos off-guard, drawing a thin line of ichor upon his waist. Rage lit his eyes as he glared at me; fire replaced his sky blue pupils. Blinded by rage, he attacked with brutal deadly slashes at incredible speeds. However those attacks were blinded, they were wild, inaccurate and it was extremely energy consuming. As his energy drained from his body, his attacks grew slower, weaker and clumsier. His rage has cost him this duel, exhausted and battered; he stood no chance against my attacks. With a powerful kick I launched him into the air, causing his bruised body to fall rigid.

A loud sound of bodies crashed into the ground, as a small tremor was caused. I briefly glanced behind me, seeing the warriors of Alpha and Delta squad among the dust around the new formed craters. I smirked at the amount of chaos the two squads had created, knowing it was time, I sent the flare. The sea green flare lit the harsh midday sky. Immediately arrows flew into the air, as the monsters were flanked by hunters, campers and warriors.

Hundreds of cuts and bruises tore through his once glorious armour. A pool of blood surrounded his broken form. A sneer formed on his distorted face as he glared up me. "You shall never win this war, you may have defeated me but you shall never win this battle. Your pitiful demigods stand no chance against my monstrous army of monsters (**No pun intended**)." Ouranos laughed as he coughed out blood.

I just smirked. "Look around you Ouranos, you army is wedged between my warriors and the campers, caught in the barrage of arrows the hunters are landing. You army will soon be obliterated, as shall you. You and Gaia are pitiful, how many demigods have you killed? You disgust me! Pick on someone your own size, or perhaps someone at your own level of power." I glared at the broken primordial as with a stroke of Riptide, I sent him back to the confines of Tartarus.

Wide eyed, the battered and broken form f the Primordial lurched forward and collapse as he laid there, sprawled on the ground dead.

Richard POV **(His the second in command of the squad)**

I watched out of our glass windows as our space ship soared through space at incredible spaces. Soon, Earth was before us. I could make out the beautiful green continents, the beautiful seas and the clouds that danced upon the Earth atmosphere. Like most people in the army, I've never been to Earth; it remained a mystery to me, the planet where our commander came from. I've heard the commander describe Earth longingly, but I never thought a planet could hold so much beauty.

I could feel our ship warming up as we tore through the atmosphere, heading towards where I could feel the aura of power that Alpha emits. His aura has changed, what used to be grim and serious has changed into a more carefree gentle aura, however the intensity of the power in the aura has intensified by many times. His aura was now intense with power, similar to Chaos's aura in battle, to a lesser extent, but not much. What surprised me more was that close to Alpha was someone with an aura stronger than Alpha's. That aura was different it was more grim, more dark and more sinister. I could tell it was the aura of a Primordial, Alpha has a tough fight.

You might ask how can I feel their auras. Well, Chaos gave us increased senses as well as the ability to sense auras so we won't kill each other while in battle frenzy as well as helping us locate them if they are captured.

As the clouds parted, I could see the massacre happening bellow us. Hundreds of monsters I've never seen before we're battering against a shield wall formed by people. In the trees were some pretty, yet intimidating girls, armed with bows and knives. My attention was soon redirected to Alpha, whom was battling a losing battle against a giant almost twice his size. I was about to command the squads off, when I hesitated. Mentored by Alpha, I have learnt that surprise can turn the tide of war. Currently, with a leader, their ranks would reform quickly; Alpha must defeat that giant human-like creature before we can begin our assault.

"sir, should we land?" I heard one of the soldiers asked me.

"Not yet." I replied. As confused as the warrior was, I was their commander and they respected my orders and they also knew that because I was tutored by Alpha himself, my judgements are rarely, if ever, wrong.

I watched in horror as my mentor fell to the ground, withering in pain. The Primordial lifted his giant sword as he readied for the fatal blow. I flinched as I saw the blade comedown in its deadly arch.

Suddenly the stroke stopped and Alpha was enveloped by blinding light. I quickly shut my eyes as the light grew brighter in intensity. I could feel Alphas aura growing in intensity as his form glowed. After a minute of intense light, Alpha appeared, surrounded by a cloud of mist. The first thing I saw was a piece of golden armour gleaming in the harsh midday sun.

Alpha wore elegant golden armour that looked delicate yet sturdy at the same time. His face was no longer covered by a hood, but still annoyingly covered, by his golden helmet. I watched in awe as Alpha strode towards the Primordial. Then begun the most amazing fight I've seen yet. Alpha moved with insane agility as their body turned to blurs in the intense battle. From afar I could see the defences of the giant crumbling as Alpha's strike grew in speed, precision and strength. Alpha was unstoppable. I saw Alpha finally breaking through his opponent's defences, launching him into a tree.

With their leader defeated, the monsters ranks were thrown into disarray. Time to make an appearance.

Percy POV

The monsters were destroyed as our ranks annihilated them. A mound of monster dust began to form in the battlefield as dust were scattered on the battlefield and air. Our vision were slightly clouded by all the dust in the air. Assisting Zoe and Silena, the two titans soon fell. A roar rang through our side as I slayed the last monster. Cheers of joy resonated in the air as we won the battle. This battle may have been won, but not without casualties, campers laid wounded and dead on the battlefield, among them were around a dozen warriors. This was a hard won battle.

**So here is another action filled chapter, differing from the more romantic chapter 8. Had to re write several time so this probably isn't the best chapter yet. Longest chapter yet! Well please review. I also begun a new story called Reincarnation, so I probably will be updating once a fortnight. But since the Holidays are coming up, I probably will update more. Well hope you enjoyed! i deleted my other note so this is a new chap not an old chapter.**

**Perseus the Assassin of the old**


End file.
